legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci
The Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci is the 21st episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. Moat Crossing One player from each team sat on a floating ring. When Kirk said "go", that player pulled himself across the Moat as quickly as possible using an attached rope. Once across, he stepped off, grabbed the ring, and threw it back to his partner who proceeded to jump on and pull himself across. As soon as the second teammate stepped onto the deck, it was his job to run over and hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge One of the greatest artists of all time was the master, painter, inventor, and sculptor, Leonardo da Vinci. When he was in school, he painted an angel so beautifully that his teacher gave a painting and became a sculptor instead. Leonardo also painted the Last Supper and Mona Lisa. He was also a brilliant inventor. He kept a pad on his belt, and jotted down his ideas backwards, so they can only be read in a mirror. He drew plans for gadgets than anyone else recorded history. From the alarm clock to the helicopter! Leonardo was also tough on his own students. If he thought one of their paintings was bad, he painted a big red "X" on it. When he died, a student kept one of his red stained paintbrushes as a souvenir, which ended up in the temple. Temple Games Painter's Palette (Bucket Ramp) Every great painter knows that with the three primary colors (Red, Yellow, and Blue), you can mix any other color. Regardless of being great painters or not, the players get a chance to mix it up a bit. When Kirk gave the signal, Chris and Roberto had to climb up the ramp on their knees, pull down the first bucket, and slide back down the palette to give the paint a good blending. Then they will climb back up, dump the next paint sample, and mix his way down again. The first team to mix all three colors and slide back down OR the player that was furthest along in 60 seconds won. This temple game was nearly impossible for both players. They each pulled down only one color (Roberto pulled down yellow while Chris pulled down blue). The paint was the problem, because it made the ramp way too slippery for them. Chris and Roberto had tied both winning a half pendant of life. Red "X" (Bunee Soap Mat) Leonardo da Vinci was a very demanding teacher. If he disapproved of his students' paintings, he would paint a large red "X" over it. When Kirk gave the signal, Katie and Ansie each had to grab a red line from the center bin, crawl out to a painting, and place the line over it. Then they will go back to the center, grab the next red line, and place it on the painting to complete the "X". They each had to work on two paintings, and the first player to place the red "X" on both paintings or the player that was furthest along in 60 seconds won. Katie placed the both "X"s on both of her paintings with 0:27 to spare. Helicopter (Pulley Pillar) 430 years ago, Leonardo drew a design for a helicopter, but it was never built until the 20th century. Before each team is a base of a helicopter, and when Kirk gave the signal, each team had to grab a helicopter blade, jump up, and place it on the copter and jump back down again. That will allow his partner to jump up and attach it. They will alternate for 60 seconds. The first team to complete their helicopter or the team that was furthest along when time was up won. The Orange Iguanas won 3-0 as time was up sending them to Olmec's Temple with 2 pendants. Temple Run The layout design was very difficult during this run. The frontrunner followed the bottom of the temple to the Swamp, where she was caught by a temple guard. None of the doors in this room opened, so she had to go back to the Room of Harmonic Convergence to go upwards. The door on the left did not open in the Heart Room, so she was forced to climb upwards once more to the Observatory, where she was taken out. Her partner went up to the Room of the Three Gargoyles, but even here he was forced to go down. Time ran out when he was going through the Wheel Room. Watch Episode Notes *The Layout of the episode was similar to the one used in The Stone Marker of Leif Erikson. *'Goof:' After all four teams have crossed and before the Purple Parrots' and Silver Snakes' consolation prize was shown, it shows a brief clip of the Red Jaguars and Blue Barracudas still trying to cross. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Layout V Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Golden Doors Room Category:Consecutive Teams in the Steps of Knowledge Category:Female Going First